Amusement
by Generalpandathefourth
Summary: Holly loses her friend in a haunted house and bumps into a stranger, who then guides her through the rest of the house.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel let out an ear splitting scream out of nowhere.

Holly jumped at the sheer volume of her friend.

"Fuck Rache, what the hell was that for?" She hissed into the dark hall. Holly couldn't really see anything, what little light they had in the beginning was lost when they entered the room. Which was probably why Rachel had yelled, the soon to be doctor was terrified of the dark, and anticipation was not her strong suit.

When there was no reply Holly waved her arms around a bit, trying to find her friend. "Rachel. Common where are you? I can't see a damn thing."

Chain sounds were slowly creeping toward her and panic set in. Holly's heart was picking up speed, the chains were where she thought they had entered the dark room. She set out in an almost run, she had to find the exit and she had to find it now.

She bumped into a wall and cursed. Why did the room have to be so dark? She turned and felt along the wall until she found a door. Thanking the lords it wasn't fake, she opened it and ran through, slamming the door behind her.

Holly leaned against the cool metal and caught her breath.

It didn't last long as the new room was bearably lit and there was cackling, clowns cackling, and very very creepy smiley faces all over the walls. Holly, amongst the majority of the human race, hated clowns. She was terrified of them.

She ran. No care for watching where she was going as long as it got her out of the never ending hall of smilies. When out of nowhere she ran into something, _someone_ , the force of Holly's pace throwing them onto the floor.

Holly screamed, thinking she'd accidentally ran into one of the clowns, and jumped back onto her feet in a sloppy haste to get out.

"God. Can you please not scream _in_ my ear?" The person, a woman from the sound of their voice, cursed as they shuffled to their feet.

Holly stopped mid stride. The actors wouldn't be so curt, or clueless as to where people were. "I'm sorry. You scared me." Her breath was heavy and uneven.

"I scared you." The woman snickered. "You're the one who tackled me, and then screamed in my ear."

Holly's cheeks grew hot. "Right. I'm sorry about that too."

"Whatever." The girl blew out and started walking away.

She was stunned for all of two seconds before catching up to the shorter woman on the account that she didn't have to be alone anymore. Holly followed the woman in almost silence -there were a few pop outs- until they made it to the end of smily hall, and entered what looked to be a dungeon.

The woman laughed, actually laughed, when they opened the door.

"How are you laughing?"

"A dungeon, really?"

Holly couldn't think of any reply, there was already too much going on for her to concentrate on talking to a stranger.

A heavy door slammed behind them, making Holly squeal and jump into the woman. She clung tightly to shorter girl, a death grip on her arm. The woman was tense, Holly was about to let go when she placed a hand over one of Holly's and gave a comforting squeeze.

"Can you please get me out of here?" She begged the woman, covering her eyes in the woman's shoulder.

"As long as you try not to make me deaf in my right ear, I kinda enjoy it."

Holly nodded and they began their awkward shuffle through the haunted house.

"If you're so scared of these things, why'd you go in the first place? And alone on top of that?"

"I'm usually not this afraid, but I lost my friend in the first five minutes." Holly shakily answered. "I'm Holly by the way."

"Gail. I lost the people I came with too, but on purpose. The one screamed a _lot_ and it was so shrill and annoying, I couldn't take it."

Holly giggled, relaxing enough to loosen her grip and slide her hand down Gail's arm and into her hand. She kept her forehead on Gail's shoulder though, concentrating on listening to her breaths, her leather jacket rub against her own, their steady steps on the concrete.

Gail chuckled, the vibrations hummed through her.

"How can you find this so amusing?"

Gail shrugged. "It's all fake, made up, pretend. I can't get past that and take it seriously."

"You're insane." She smiled into the soft, worn pleather of the woman's coat.

The eery music changed, setting a different mood, Holly guessed they'd past on into yet another room. Seriously how big was this house going to be?

Gail suddenly tensed, "please don't touch us. I know it's your job but don't."

She let out a breath, surrounding Holly in the scent of chocolate. Holly squeezed their joined hands.

"He's gone." Gail assured, her breath hot in Holly's hair. "And I think I see the exit."

Holly thought she'd be relieved to hear those words, the last ten minutes had been a nightmare she really didn't want to relive, but she found herself disappointed. She didn't want to let go of Gail's hand, she was safe and warm and funny, Holly didn't want to let go of that, her.

In a few long strides she heard a door open and felt a rush of cold October air. They were out and it was time to stop clutching onto Gail.

"You can open your eyes now Holly, were out." Gail whispered into her hair.

A shiver ran down her spine, whether it be from the cold or from the woman she didn't know. "Oh." She reluctantly let go and took a step back, looking to the grass under her feet she added, "thanks. I probably would have ended up getting lost or tripping and breaking something without you."

"Holly!" A familiar voice called out from behind, bringing her attention away from her saviour. Rachel came rushing over, "I was staring to think something happened to you in there. Sorry I ran, you know how I am when frightened."

"It's cool. Gail saved me from dying in there." Holly reassured her friend with a pat to her arm.

Rachel looked back at her perplexed. "Gail?"

"Oh." Her face lit up. "Right. Um, I literally ran into someone, and she helped me through the rest of the house." She could feel the heat rising from her chest, creeping up her neck and daring to make an appearance on her cheeks.

Rachel smirked. The blush must have set in. Holly knew that smirk, that mischievous glint in her eye, it meant Rachel was going to try and make something of a little attraction. "Well where is this Gail, I'd like to thank her."

Holly rolled her eyes and turned to point her out. But it hit her then, she had no idea what the woman looked like, the haunted house had been far too dark to see and she's been too shy to look at Gail when they'd gotten out. All she knew was Gail was an inch or so shorter than her, she was wearing a pleather jacket, she had long hair that flowed around her shoulders, she smelled of chocolate and strawberries, she had an attractive voice, and her hands were unbelievably soft. But she couldn't go telling Rachel all that.

"I actually have no idea what she looks like." She stated sheepishly. "But I know she's wearing a leather jacket, is an inch smaller than me, and has longer hair."

Rachel's smirk grew into an amused smile as she turned to scope out the crowd. "Kinda like her?"

Holly followed her gaze to a gorgeous blonde wearing a black leather jacket, glaring at a group of people she seemed to be with. Her breath caught in her chest. The blonde looked to fit the bill, about her height, the coat, hair length, and with a group. Gail had said she was with more than one person. Holly was staring and she couldn't bring herself to care when the blonde rolled her eyes and they stopped on her. The blonde broke out into a smile, making Holly do the same.

Next thing she knew Rachel was walking over to the blonde, leaving her staring and smiling like a goof. She shook it off when Rachel shook the blondes hand, gaining full attention of the whole group, and stealing the smile held for Holly.

She watched on from where she was, too shy to walk the small distance and face Gail, talk to Gail. Even if that was all she wanted to do. Her feet just wouldn't allow it. So Holly watched from under her eyelashes, trying to play like she wasn't looking, while Rachel talked to Gail and took her proffered phone. At that part Gail's friends began to tease and steal long glances at Holly, which was met by an icy glare to each but didn't look very effective with the pink tinge to her pale cheeks.

"What the hell was that Rache?" Holly asked bewildered when her friend hooked their arms together and guided them to their next adventure at the fair.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hol." She replied innocently.

 _I hope it's okay your friend gave me your number -insane person_ was a text Holly received later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's got Gail all blushy? I don't think I've ever seen her smile so big." Chloe questioned in the excited, chirpy way she always spoke.

"That girl from he haunted house." Frankie supplied.

"When am I gonna get to meet her? It's totally unfair that you all have gotten to see her, just because I had to pee. I mean I'm her sister! I should be the one filling you all in about Gail's infatuations." Chloe grumpily -or as grumpy as the redhead got- babbled, her hands going wild with her extra charged gestures. She glanced at her girlfriend then, "except maybe you. You know, because you're her best friend and all."

Frankie gave her a chaste kiss, effectively dampening the grumpy cloud hovering over the bubbly girl. "I'm sure you'll meet her soon. She's all Gail talks about, it's really annoying."

"What about me?" Gail demanded from behind the pair, food tray in hand, brow raised.

"That the amount you talk about your girlfriend is really annoying." Frankie answered without missing a beat. Chloe at least had the decency to look sheepish about talking about her behind her back.

"I don't talk _that_ much about Holly, and she's _not_ my girlfriend." Gail huffed. She let her tray slam on the table before sitting across from the couple.

"You're already so whipped that she's definitely your girlfriend, whether or not it's been said out loud." The brunette teased and looked to her girlfriend to further emphasize just how deep her friend was. "Gail went shopping the other day. Held all the bags and everything."

"You told me you were taking an extra shift at the centre!" Chloe accused with a pointed finger. "I did your chores because you were out in a date?"

Gail smirked for half a second before her mind settled on the word date, and a shy frown took its place. "It wasn't date. It was just shopping, people do it all the time."

Frankie snorted. "You're not people."

Chloe hit her in the arm. She didn't like when people, including her girlfriend, jabbed at her sister like that. No one saw what it did to the blonde except her.

"I mean, Gail Peck doesn't shop. Not even Jessie could get you to go willingly."

Gail phone pinged and a bright smile crossed her face for a split second before she schooled herself. Frankie could see how badly the blonde was resisting taking it out and reading it. She could see how much it was killing her.

"You gonna get that, love bug?" Frankie smirked from around her straw, challenging Gail.

Gail broke and took her phone from her pocket, not even bothering to keep the giggle from bubbling out of her chest when she read the text from her favourite doctor to be. She ignored the roar of laughter from across the table as she happily typed out a reply.

"I hate you both." She growled and popped a couple fries in her mouth.

A week later Gail found herself on what she though had just been another hangout with Holly but was really a date. It had seemed normal -at least as what she gathered was normal in the two times they talked face to face-, they greeted each other with hugs, talked and laughed, got dinner after a movie. Normal friend things except for the small physical touches they shared, Gail didn't let anyone casually touch her.

When Gail was dropping Holly at home, walking her right up to her door because anyone could swoop in and do something between her car and the front door, it happened. Just as they were pulling out of a hug Holly lingered, holding Gail close, her eyes flicked between Gail's lips and eyes. She waited until Gail gave a small nod before she leaned in and kissed her. It didn't last long, just enough to set every fiber in her ablaze, to get familiar with the taste of Holly, just enough to leave her craving more.

"Does this mean Chloe was right?" Gail whispered after they caught their breath.

Holly giggled. "Weird thing to say after someone kisses you for the first time."

Gail shrugged.

"What did Chloe say?"

She absently played with Holly's hair, she'd been wanting to touch it again ever since she sent that firs text. "She said this was a date."

"Then yes, Chloe was right." Holly gave her a crooked grin.


End file.
